Tai's weird day
by Dragon of Light
Summary: Tai is having a bad day, and it just gets freakier


*Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, except the situations in this fic. *  
  
There's no way I can survive this! I have at least twenty hours of homework due for tomorrow, four hours of soccer practice and I have to go to the DigiWorld! There's no way I can get this all done! "I wish there was no such thing as homework or the Digital World!" I screamed   
"Are you sure about that last part, Tai?" A voice behind me asked.  
I whirled around and saw a cloaked man. "Yeah, I am."  
"I think you'll change your mind when you see what I have to shoe you." The guy said  
  
Soon we were on the streets of Odiba, but it seamed different some how. Suddenly I heard a noise, so I turned to see what it was. A girl ran strait at me followed by a cop.  
"Watch out!" I cried as she looked like she was going to run into us. But then she ran right though me! "She ran through me!" I screamed to the guy with me   
"Oh, did I forget to mention that no one could see, hear or feel us?" He shrugged  
"Uh, yeah. You forgot to mention that part!" I screamed  
"Come with me." He said pulling me down the road to where the girl had run. "Look at her face, do you recognize her?"  
I looked at the girl and was shocked when I did recognize her! "Sora!" I yelped. I hadn't recognized her in the ragged clothes she was wearing.  
"She ran away from home a few years ago. She and her mother got into a huge fight, and Sora just left. She never went back. Now she's a runaway, always running from everyone"   
"Poor Sora. What about everyone else? Are they as bad as this?"  
  
We were then in a Juvenile Prison, in front on a cell with three boys. I looked closer and saw that the boys were Matt, TK, and Davis.  
"Let us out of here. We didn't do nothing to nobody!" Matt yelled  
"Yeah!" TK echoed  
"What are they in here for?" I asked  
"Matt is the leader of a gang called the Wolf Pack, who sells drugs. Everything from Crack to Weed to Angel Dust. TK is part of the group too, so he would be respected by Matt. Davis is here because he was peeping in Kari's window."  
"But that's fifteen stories up!"  
"Yeah, he's only been here a month because of the fall which kept him in the hospital for about a year."  
"Bastard." I mumbled  
  
Next we were in Izzy's room. Izzy was mumbling something while typing something on his computer. Then he stopped typing and worked on a cylindrical object by messing with some wires.  
"What's with Izzy?" I asked  
"He's making pipe bombs."  
"What!"  
"His parents never told him he was adopted and now he never leaves his room except to eat and go to school."  
"So Izzy went crazy?"  
"Yeah, but not as much as Cody."  
"Cody?"  
  
Then we were in the Mental Hospital. Cody was rocking back a straightjacket.  
"He was on his way to Kendo practice Someone started laughing at him and he just snapped. He beat the boy to death."  
"Quiet little Cody did that!"  
"Yes. now follow me." He said heading down the hall.  
  
In the next room was Yolei, in a straightjacket and bouncing off the padded walls.  
"Well this is self explanatory." He said in a bored tone.  
"I kinda figured that." I said  
"Joe's here too, he killed a bunch of people in med school. But I don't think you want to see that."  
"Uh, no."  
  
Then we were in Ken's house.  
"Sam's alive!" I said seeing him yelling at Ken  
"Yeah. Ken is being treated like he was before Sam died, being pressured to be like his brother" He said  
"So nothing different about Ken."  
Not really, he just worships the Devil."  
"Oh, my."  
  
Next we were at Mimi's house.  
"NO, I WANT PIZZA FOR LUNCH!" Mimi screamed at her parents who were trying to calm her down and please her.  
"What a spoiled brat!" I said  
"Yep, that's Mimi for ya."  
  
Now we were at school and I saw...me!  
"Here T-Tai." The teacher said handing "Tai" his report card of all D+'s  
"Thanks, now I won't beat you up." He said as he left to walking home, with us following him.  
When "Tai" got home he immediately screamed for Kari  
"Kari do my homework." He commanded  
"Yes, Tai." She said taking the books into her room with her.  
"You're a bully." My guide told me  
"I see that. What about Kari?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
So we walked through Kari's door, which was totally freaky. I saw her open a drawer, which contained a knife and about twenty feet of rope.  
"She's always been told to be like you, but she was never good enough. So now the pressures have reached their boiling point." He said as Kari strung the rope over a support of the above balcony, and used the knife to saw through the chair leg.  
Kari climbed on the chair, which she had placed on the balcony, and placed the noose of the rope around her neck.   
I turned away but I could still hear the chair leg snap and the rope whine with the added weight.  
"Please, no! I changed my mind!" I cried out with tears running down my face  
  
"Tai wake up! " Kari said shaking me  
"Kari, you're not dead!"  
"Of course not silly. You'll be late for practice if you don't hurry up!"  
"Oh screw practice. Do you want to go to get some ice cream?"  
"Sure."  
And with that we went down the street for a couple of cones.  
  
The end  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What did you think? Crazy huh.  



End file.
